memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Lex's Revenge Part One/Chapter Two
(USS Enterprise, main bridge, yellow alert) Lex either you surrender or we'll open fire on the station Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. You aren't that gutless Captain Lex says on the viewer. He turns to Commander McCabe. Fire a phaser blast off the station's port bow Captain Martin says as he looks at McCabe. He nods and presses the fire button. (Space) The Enterprise's phaser strip powers up and shot out a blue energy beam as it lances by the station. (Main bridge, yellow alert) Captain you are brave to do that Lex says on the main viewer. Then Captain Martin looks at McCabe. Commander lock quantum torpedoes onto the station and hold for my order Captain Martin says as he looks at the tactical officer. He locks the torpedoes onto the station. What's it gonna be Lex Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. Before anyone could do anything the Enterprise shook hard as the red lights start flashing. What the hell was that Captain Martin says as he looks at McCabe. He looks at his console. The Intrepid fired at us we've lost torpedo launchers Commander McCabe says as he looks at the console. Captain Martin to Intrepid what the hell is your problem? Captain Martin asked as he looks at the viewer. This is a rescue mission, Kira's aboard that station, we came to rescue her says Typhuss on the viewscreen. John sits in the Captain's chair. Typhuss this station needs to be taken out if she's linked to the station then she's lost medical records from Phlox shows that if someone is linked to that station there's no hope of rescuing them John says as he looks at the main viewer. You son of a bitch, Captain Archer and T'Pol rescued Travis Mayweather, we can rescue Kira I thought you came to help me says Typhuss on the viewscreen. I did sir but...John was about to finish his sentence when he's beamed off the Enterprise. (Station) Both John and Typhuss are beamed aboard in the core of the station, Typhuss looks at the thousands of aliens that the station has captured. Hey look what I found its a Borg drone John says as he looks at the drone as Typhuss goes over to it and scans its brain waves. This Borg drone has been here for 10 years says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks over at another person. And there's a Klingon Lieutenant rank his vessel of service was the IKS Vorn that's Kori's ship isn't it John says as he looks at Typhuss. No, Kori's ship is the IKS Bortas says Typhuss as he looks at John. John sees the bed that Kira is laying on the top he climbs up to her and disconnects her from the tubes that are in her arms and he gets her down as Typhuss gets her in his arms, John gets down and scans her. She's got neural damage but not to the extent as these other people John says as he looks at Typhuss. Let's get Kira out of here says Typhuss as he looks at John. John nods as they're getting out of the room they meet a Terran security squad along with Lex. Well, well it looks like I've got the flies in my trap Lex says as he looks at both the Captains. (Cell room) Both John and Typhuss see the platforms that had SG-1 trapped in different virtual realities. I got this from a Federation research outpost and well we had no choice but to destroy the base before they could alert Starfleet to what we were doing Lex says as he activates the platforms. The tentacles lance out and grab both Typhuss and John and the other tentacles approach their heads and then latch on and they're both out like a light. (Year 2375, AR-558) John wakes up and looks around the area as Typhuss is confused about where he's at. John where the hell am I says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks around the place and then remembers. AR-558 during the war we breached the Dominion defenses and landed troops on different worlds in the Chin'toka system, and when we came to resupply them with weapons and medical supplies we can under attack by Dominion warships and we made it but half of the troopers were killed including Captain Loomis, Lieutenant Larkin was in command of the overall troopers and they were badly distraught Typhuss if you saw them you'd feel bad for them so during the resupplying me, Captain Sisko, Doctor Bashir, Nog, Ezri, and Quark were forced to remain on the surface because the Dominion chased the Defiant away John says as he tells Typhuss what happened during the Dominion War. Typhuss looks around the place and sees the base. What the hell do we do now, none of this real says Typhuss as he looks at John. He shrugs his shoulders. I haven't a clue I guess find away out of here before the shooting begins John says as he looks at Typhuss. How are we going to do that says Typhuss as he looks at John. I don't know maybe there might be something in the base we can use like when we were trapped in that SGC simulation John says as he and Typhuss head to the base. Two officers point their weapons at them. Hold your fire Ensigns we come back from a patrol routine John says as he looks at the two ensigns. Aye, Commander one of the Ensigns says as he allows them to walk into the base. John walks into the base holding the original phaser rifle as Typhuss looks at his and don't like the original rifles. What's wrong with the rifle? John says as he looks at Typhuss. I don't like it and none of this is real, Lex, you son of a bitch I'm going to hunt you down do you hear me says Typhuss as he looks at John. Commander Martin Captain Sisko says as he walks over to him. John stands at attention. Captain Sisko sir me and Major Morgan just returned from patrol the Jem'Hadar so far are staying quiet we've laid out several early warning devices Commander Martin says as he looks at him. Sisko nods. Very good Commander, now come with me we've got a outpost to hold Captain Sisko says as he looks at John and Typhuss. John nods as Sisko walks away as Typhuss turns to him about his name. Major Morgan says Typhuss as he looks at John. He's someone I served with on board a'' Nova'' class vessel Pioneer to make sure that they are ready for Changeling boarders John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then they see Lex. Lex why have you accessed this part of my mind for I don't wanna see this at all it was too tragic for me John says as he looks at Lex. Lex laughed. Sorry but this is your hell Lex says as he looks at them. This is John's hell not mine, my hell was the Delta Quadrant says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. He walks around them. Well I couldn't access that part of your mind so I accessed this part of his mind Lex says as he points at John. We are done playing your damn games Lex says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. Too bad Lex says as he disappears. John gets up dusts himself off. Damn it hate this hey how did SG-1 get out of this situation? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss remembers the mission when he was with SG-1. We accidentally discovered the exit doors says Typhuss as he looks at John.